


Danny is a Dream simp confirmed

by havendishblue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Double D - Freeform, Dranny, Drunk Texting, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, La Croix, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Texting, Unrequited Love, as in double daddy, autocorrecting my tags, because fuck you that's why, gratuitous use of the word "daddy", no beta we die like men, no seriously, ooc probably, why does it keep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havendishblue/pseuds/havendishblue
Summary: Yeah so Danny confirmed that he's a Dream simp on his latest stream so this had to happen.  Very much a crack fic, please take nothing seriously.  Dream’s said he’s okay with shipping, and since he made a video with Drew reading fanfic I can only assume that he is too.  I’ll take this down if either of them express discomfort.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Danny Gonzales (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Danny Gonzales & Drew Gooden & Kurtis Conner, Danny Gonzalez/Laura Gonzalez, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Texting n Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Dream: hey danny, I saw your stream today  
Dream: you're getting better  
Dream: ngl your camera quality is fire  
Dream: loved the green light

Danny: Hey Dream! It's really great to hear that from you, since you were my biggest inspiration to play Minecraft in the first place. You're really epic, and I don't say that often :)

Danny looked excitedly at his little nutcracker man. He couldn't believe that Dream, his new favorite Youtuber, had actually just DM'd him out of the blue and even complimented him. Even though his chat frequently told him how good his camera quality was, somehow it felt different hearing it from Dream. 

Danny: Got any tips for getting better at the game? I kinda suck, as I'm sure you know if you've seen even like 3 seconds of any of my streams, lol

Dream: oh come on  
Dream: you don't need tips

Danny: lol I thought you said you watched my stream. I died like 10 times and lost everything

Danny looked into the nutcracker's eyes, lost in thought. 'Is he teasing me? That sounded like the sort of thing he would say to George in their Youtube videos or streams. And "oh come on?" I swear I've seen comp videos of him saying that exact phrase to his friends.' It was strange. This was the first time he'd spoken to the faceless man, and yet he already felt as though he was being treated like a friend. 'I want this to continue, little nutcracker man. I wonder if Dream is Greg. I wonder if Dream would play Minecraft with me. I wonder where Dream lives. Oh shit, that's kinda creepy. He's probably mentioned it, I could Google it. Wow that's even more creepy.' He felt little nutcracker man judging him from behind his cold lifeless eyes. 'Is it weird if I ask to play Minecraft with him sometime?' Honestly little nutcracker man kind of scared Danny sometimes. He thought he saw the toy's head move ever so slightly, shaking in disgust. 'Well fuck you, little nutcracker man,' Danny thought, as he made up his mind to keep texting Dream.

Danny: Hey, this might sound kinda weird but would you want to play Minecraft with me sometime? I'd love to learn from the best, lol.

Dream took a while to respond, and Danny paled with fear. 'Oh god, was that a weird thing to ask?' He waited a few more minutes before trying to do some damage control, to salvage this blossoming friendship that he, for some unknown reason, was desperate to keep. 

Danny: It's totally fine if you don't btw. No pressure or anything. Just thought it could be cool. And we could each get a video out of it, like a collab. 

Dream: dw man  
Dream: that sounds great  
Dream: and our subs would probably like it  
Dream: so just like vanilla?  
Dream: :]

Danny: Woah Dream, taking it a bit fast, lol? 

Dream: dude  
Dream: it's a version of minecraft  
Dream: like unmodded regular minecraft

Fuck. 

Danny couldn't believe he'd done this. He looked mournfully at little nutcracker man. 'Don't look at me like that,' he thought. 'I didn't know.' Danny felt so embarrassed. Not only had he once again demonstrated how much of a noob he was, but he'd probably made Dream uncomfortable judging by those texts. And he kept fucking saying "lol." Who says 'lol" anymore? God, he was such an idiot. Little nutcracker man's gaze of shame was practically burning a hole between Danny's blue-grey eyes. Suddenly, his phone buzzed again in his lap. 

Dream: lmao, can I use that in a video? people love when I joke like that w/ george

Oh. Well now Danny felt stupid. It wasn’t even like Dream had taken a long time to respond. The 4th text came just seconds after the first 3, but Danny’s hyperactive mind had seriously misinterpreted what Dream had said. Usually Danny could take a joke, even more dirty ones. But something about this conversation, something about Dream, was making him cagey and awkward. It was odd. He felt almost like he did when he first met Laura. 'Oh shit! did I really just think that? Out loud in my own head where little nutcracker man can hear?' Danny thought. 'No. No, absolutely not. I do not have any feelings like that for this stupid anonymous Minecraft player. He's just really good at Minecraft and I look up to him, that's all. ' Finished with his fervent mental lecture, Danny sighed as he looked back down at his phone, opening Instagram to respond to Dream's innocent "lmao."

Danny: Oh man, I almost thought I'd weirded you out or something. Yeah, of course

Dream: you're talking to the man who publicly admitted to pissing his bed as a 19 year old  
Dream: I think it'd be pretty hard to embarrass yourself

Danny: Hey well I beat a tied-up creeper to death with a flashlight just a bit ago, so I think you're fine.

Dream: damn, on camera?

Danny: Yeah it was for a video. My review of the Tac-light got pretty violent lol

Dream: I'll go watch the video now  
Dream: sounds funny :)

Danny felt himself melt at the mere thought of Dream watching one of his videos. Then he felt a bit scared; after all, it was one of his weirder videos. He could only hope that Dream would find it funny, and not just strange. Suddenly, little nutcracker man's presence started to make Danny uncomfortable. Usually he enjoys talking to the figurine, but sometimes the negative energy that emanates thickly from the nutcracker became a little too much. He stood up slowly, turning the nutcracker to face the wall so Danny could have a break from his intense aura. He sat back down with a sigh, noting that it had been about 15 minutes since Dream's last text. If he remembered correctly, that meant that Dream would be nearly at the end of his video by now. A shudder, half terror and half glee raced through him again at the idea of the faceless man watching his videos. He noticed that it was nearing 2 AM, and thought to himself that he should probably get to bed. Staying up late working on videos was normal for him, but he didn't know what time it was for Dream. His phone buzzed on the desk, and he instantly picked it up to open the new message from Dream.

Dream: dude  
Dream: lmao  
Dream: you're literally fucking hilarious oh my god

Danny felt his heart soar at the praise, trying to remind himself again that his feelings for the mysterious streamer were purely platonic.

Danny: Ha, thanks man, lol

Dream: anyways it's like 3 AM in florida, and I'm streaming tomorrow, so I gotta get to sleep  
Dream: you should probably sleep too lmao  
Dream: night

Danny: Goodnight, I'll watch your stream tomorrow :)


	2. the angst tag is there for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally apologize again

The next morning, Danny awoke slowly to the sound of singing birds and a golden sun shining through the blinds in his bedroom. Noticing that Laura was already up and out doing something with Peanut, he headed to the kitchen for a morning La Croix. Disappointingly, they were out of the Limoncello flavor, so he had to settle for a Pamplemousse drink. He took the colorful can to his office, ready to record a new video. 

Danny began the familiar routine of getting ready to start filming a video. Today he was reacting to another Disney Channel movie he’d found, called “Zapped.” It was a weird movie, which really just meant he’d get a good video out of it. He turned little nutcracker man back around to face the camera as a hallmark of Danny Gonzales videos, and started recording. 

A couple of hours later, Danny was done. He sent the recording off to his editor, and put the empty La Croix can into the recycling like a good boy. Briefly, he wondered what exactly Laura and Peanut were doing. Usually his wife at least left him a note, or texted him, explaining where she had gone. It felt a bit lonely in his house all of a sudden, and unfortunately little nutcracker man didn’t make very good company. He felt the rage pouring off of the ominous toy in the corner at his thoughts, and very quickly thought to himself ‘little nutcracker man is amazing company and I love him very much’ until the stifling aura diminished.

With that threat averted, Danny decided to scroll through TikTok for a bit. Unfortunately, he immediately regretted the decision as he scrolled through video after video about Dream. His for you page was really calling him out today. He felt his heart race as he thought of the faceless streamer. Originally, it had been the man’s prowess in Minecraft that caught Danny’s attention. But now, it was everything. His personality, their late night conversation, and perhaps worst of all, his hands. Danny may or may not have 2 hours obsessively looking at the mere 11 photos on Dream’s Instagram and rewatching the two videos on his TikTok. He had taken the bio, “follow or else,” very seriously. Even the pictures and video of Patches made Danny feel soft; and he wasn’t usually a cat person. Seeing the way Dream loved Patches made Danny wonder if Dream could ever feel that way about him. 

Danny cursed his traitorous thoughts for straying to Dream again. He was married, for god’s sake! He needed to get a grip on himself. He had never even met Dream, didn’t even know what he looked like. Besides, it seemed pretty clear that Dream and George had some sort of relationship that strayed beyond platonic friendship. 

Realizing that it was past 12, Danny decided to get himself from lunch. It was strange that Laura wasn’t home; usually they ate lunch together on weekends. He wondered again what she was doing and where she was, as he prepared himself a La Croix and a ham sandwich. Though the limp, cold ham paled in comparison to the effervescent bubbles of his Lime La Croix, it nevertheless made him feel a little more silly and goofy. 

Infused with the silly feelings of his delicious beverage, Danny felt a new confidence. He opened Instagram to send a message to Dream.

Danny: Hey man, really looking forward to the stream today!

He waited with their DMs open, eagerly awaiting a response from the mysterious man who now occupied his every waking thought. After a few minutes had elapsed, he figured Dream must be busy doing something. ‘Maybe he’s filming a new manhunt. I’d love to watch another one of those videos. Even more, I’d love to be in one of those videos. Just imagine; Dream hunting me down like an animal. That’d be hot, even if it’s just in Minecraft. Oh fuck, what the hell am I doing?’ He felt little nutcracker man’s shame again, and they weren’t even in the same room this time. Part of him knew that he needed to school his brain. It wasn’t right to be having these thoughts about Dream, a man who he barely knew. What would his wife think? But another part of him, a deeper and more true part, desperately wanted Dream.   
He knew it was wrong; and he knew that little nutcracker man was judging him across the house, shaming him for his sinful desires. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. Maybe it was the La Croix, instilling him with confidence and vivacity. He checked Instagram again, before opening a different website on his laptop. 

The familiar red banner at the top of the AO3 homepage greeted him, and helped wash away the guilt that little nutcracker man was making Danny feel. Then he realized that perhaps this was a foolish pursuit. Would he even be able to find what he was looking for? Danny knew that fanfic writers worked tirelessly to ensure that any possible combination of people, no matter how cursed or bizarre that combination was, had at least one fanfic written about it. But he and Dream had never even publicly interacted, even though he had made it clear in his streams that he idoized the man behind the mask. Nevertheless, he decided to try. He found himself typing in the words Dream/Danny Gonzales almost instinctively. It felt right, seeing their names side by side. He waited with bated breath as the webpage loaded. 

Only one story popped up. “Danny is a Dream simp confirmed.” The title of the work blared out to him in lowercase lettering. ‘Uh oh,’ he thought. Honestly, Danny had kind of been hoping that nothing would come up. Then, at least, his fantasies could have been squashed. But there it was. Exactly one work. He had to read it.

After he read the fic, Danny had a lot of reflecting to do. His first thought came quickly. ‘Damn,’ he thought, ‘that was kinda bad. But maybe in a good way?’ He was unsure how he felt about the fanfic; just like how he was unsure of how he felt about Dream. He was simultaneously relieved and disappointed to see that the work was a joke, a “crack’ fic. Part of Danny wanted it to be a serious fanfiction, a serious ship. No, most of Danny wanted that. Dranny. Not the prettiest of ship names. Danny wondered what Dream’s real name was, before deciding that he kind of liked the mystery in not knowing anything about Dream. 

Danny read the single chapter over and over. It was only 1000 words long, but he felt a need to analyze every detail. The fanfic had captivated him, as it allowed him to live out his dream of being with Dream. He looked over at the clock, noticing how late it had gotten. It was nearly evening, and he wondered again when Laura would come home. The thought of his wife dragged him out of the reverie that this fanfic had placed him into.

‘Oh my god. Did I seriously just do that? Did I really spend hours rereading one chapter of a fanfic about Dream and I?’ Danny was abruptly overwhelmed by a rush of shame. What the hell was he doing? He was married, and he could never have Dream. And yet, something about the idea of them being together just felt so… right. He walked up to his office, hoping to let his little nutcracker man shame some sense into him. 

As soon as he stepped into the room, he felt it. A flood of disappointment rushed towards him like a knife coming from the little man in the corner. It almost felt like the toy was jealous or something. ‘No, of course not. Little nutcracker man and I are just friends.’ The energy in the room changed to sadness for a split second, before the viscous mixture of rage and judgement returned to fill Danny’s head. He felt so ashamed. What was he doing? Fantasizing about this boy like he was in middle school. Pathetic. Clearly he needed to remove Dream from his life, remove the temptation. Maybe look at a picture of Laura for a little while. Little nutcracker man seemed to approve of this course of action, so Danny resolved himself. He would stop talking to Dream, stop watching his streams, and unfollow him on every platform. He opened Twitch, and held his shaking finger out as he prepared to unfollow Dream’s account. Little nutcracker man almost seemed to be smiling at him, with cold dead eyes.

Suddenly, the door squeaked open. Little nutcracker man’s terrifying aura was immediately dominated by another more powerful one. It was Laura.

She came through the door, Peanut nowhere to be seen. She had the air of a woman on a mission; nothing could stop her. Danny’s finger fell away from the screen of his phone as he quickly pressed the power button to hide any evidence of his little crush from his beautiful wife. As Danny got up to greet his wife, he felt a sudden urge to stop before he reached her. 

“Danny.” She said, melancholy in her tone. 

“I- we need to talk. About us. About everything really. Come to the living room.”

In awe and terror, Danny trailed after Laura. ‘Oh fuck,’ he thought, practically shaking, ‘Does she know about Dream?’ As he walked out of the room, he cursed little nutcracker man, as he could only assume that the figurine had told her about his sinful desires. 

“Danny, I didn’t want to do this so suddenly. But I can’t do this anymore. I need to make my own name, be my own person. I’m done just being “Danny’s wife.” I want to be Laura.”

“But.., you are Laura. That’s your name. And Laura- do you really feel that way? Like you’re living in my shadow?” Danny asked.

“Danny, I know that that’s my name!” She sighed, exasperated, before she collected herself to continue speaking.

“I do, Danny. I always have. You’ve got all these followers and famous friends. And I’m just your wife, nothing else. That’s all anyone knows me for. Hell, most people have to google my name because I’m just that forgettable. I need to leave. I can’t be with you anymore, Danny. I love you, but I have to be myself. And I can’t do that if everything that I am is just a part of you. I’m sorry Danny. You have to go.”

She handed Danny a pile of paperwork gingerly.

“I’ve spent all day sorting it out with the lawyers. I’m taking the house, and I’m taking Peanut. You’ll sort it out, and get back on your feet. After all, you’re a big Youtuber.” She chuckled dryly.

Danny laughed in response, offering a noncommittal answer to this tear in the very fabric of his universe. He couldn’t even think about what Laura had just said. He was waiting, hoping desperately that in a moment he would wake up from this dream. Of course, that didn’t happen. And all he could utter as Laura pointed him towards the door was one word.

“Sorry.” 

It was only then, as he stood outside of the house he’d planned to spend the rest of his life in, that the reality of his situation dawned on him. He was homeless, and alone. His first instinct was to call Drew, his best friend. As he clicked on the familiar contact for his friend, he abruptly remembered that Drew wouldn’t pick up. As the automated message telling him that the number was no longer available rung in his skull, he remembered Drew’s funeral. He and Laura had gone together, almost not believing that it was true. Drew, his best friend, dead in a tragic motorcycle crash. He felt almost as crushed now as he did then, looking at the ruins of yet another relationship. 

He was homeless, divorced, his best friend was dead, and he couldn’t even go to his dog for comfort. The whole situation felt unreal. Danny had no idea what to do, who to call, or how he would ever get through this. His next attempt, he decided, would be to call Kurtis.

The phone rang unanswered a couple of times, but on the 3rd try, a familiar and friendly voice picked up. 

“Danny? What’s up man?” Kurtis’ voice sounded tinny and far away through the phone speakers. Danny tried to stop crying before he spoke to his friend, not wanting to embarrass himself.

“Kurtis, I- I’m homeless.” He stuttered out.

“Danny, is this a prank? Like am I about to be in a video?” Kurtis asked.

“No, Kurtis. What the hell? Laura’s divorcing me. She took the house, and Peanut, and little nutcracker man. I have nowhere to go.”

“Oh shit dude. Um.. that’s rough, buddy. Do you need somewhere to crash?”

“Yeah.. I don’t really want to cause you any trouble though.” Danny said.

“It’s no trouble, man. But I’m not really sure how you’d get to Canada. Plus, there’s no La Croix in Canada, and I know how much you love La Croix.”

Well shit. Danny had forgotten that his favorite drink, the light of his life, was a product sold exclusively in the U.S since the news of it being highly addictive had come out and all other countries banned the fizzy beverage.

“Fuck, man. I’m screwed.” he said, defeated.

“Hey, it’s okay. You know you can get back on your feet. You just have to find somewhere to stay for a bit. Maybe try one of your friends who lives in the U.S?” Kurtis offered.

“Yeah, that’s good advice. Thanks so much, Kurtis.” Danny said, feeling even more hopeless.

“Of course man,” Kurtis said jovially. “Let me know when you have somewhere to stay, and be safe, man. Bye.”

“Of course, man. Bye.” Danny said, as he hung up the call. 

Danny knew that he should feel comforted by the knowledge that Kurtis wanted to help, even if he knew he couldn’t. But the phone call had left him feeling even more alone than before. He saw how late it was, and decided it was time for a temporary solution. He went to the nearest hotel, and luckily they had an open room. Feeling hollow and shell-shocked, he walked into the dark hotel room, feeling profoundly out of place as he sighed into the unfamiliar bed. 

Picking up and opening his phone, he let the warm glow of the screen illuminate his tear-streaked face. He needed something comforting, something to help get him through this awful night. As he unlocked his phone, it of course went straight to Dream’s profile on Twitch, which Danny had been about to unfollow before his entire life crumbled around him. He decided that, since little nutcracker man couldn’t judge him anymore, he may as well just watch the stream. Dream was still live, playing Minecraft on his SMP. 

As Dream’s warm voice filled the empty room, the tears stopped falling, and a smile began to spread across his salty cheeks. With Dream’s voice, Danny felt at home. And that was when it hit him. It was a long shot, but he had nothing to lose. He opened Instagram, fully aware that he would be interrupting the stream.

Danny: Hey Dream, this may come off super weird, but I kind of just became homeless and got divorced. Can I crash at yours for a few days? I’ll pay rent. I just have nowhere else to go. Watching your stream has really helped make me feel a bit better about this miserable day, and I’ve really got nothing left to lose.

Danny looked back to the stream after sending the message. Dream went silent.

Dream: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you might like to see my official plan for this chapter:
> 
> Danny chilling  
> Danny watch dream stream (7) wait nvm  
> Laura come home  
> Girl boss  
> Danny homeless; drew dead, no la croix in canada  
> watch strem now Texts dream
> 
> *also btw the "..." is Dream typing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crack taken a little too seriously

Danny could feel his heart drop to his stomach as the three ominous dots, indicating Dream was typing, flashed back and forth. He was second-guessing everything. He had thought that he had nothing to lose, but now he realized that his friendship with Dream was on the line. Danny wasn’t sure he could bear losing the tentative relationship he had forged with the other man. Just as he started to spiral, his mind filling up with every possible thing he’d ruined, Dream answered.

Dream: it doesn’t really sound weird, just sad, like are you okay man  
Dream: that sucks  
Dream: like, that really sucks  
Dream: you can crash at me and sapnaps house  
Dream: can I help somehow?  
Dream: I really can’t imagine how upset you must be

Danny felt light. Finally, something had gone his way. He would have a place to stay, a friend, and access to La Croix while he worked out how to deal with this mess. Honestly, Danny couldn’t believe that Dream had said yes. After all, they were practically strangers. Perhaps Dream felt the same draw that Danny did; like they were supposed to be together. He dismissed that thought quickly.

‘Don’t get ahead of yourself, Danny,’ he thought. ‘Besides, if I’m going to be living with him, I really need to control these feelings. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable, especially not after he’s practically saved my life.’

In the stream, Dream had resumed talking while his avatar ran around in Minecraft. However, his chat had noticed the prolonged silence. They were spamming with questions and accusations, all while Dream ignored them. Danny felt a bit bad, but also felt a surge of satisfaction at the thought that he had had Dream’s full attention for long enough to cause a disturbance. It was only then that he realized he ought to answer Dream, instead of just leaving him on read while Danny thanked the universe for this stroke of luck.

Danny: Ha, definitely not okay. But thank you so, so much. I really can’t thank you enough, Dream.   
Danny: Oh, and I’m sorry for upsetting your chat, lol, I didn’t mean to

Dream’s voice went silent again as he began typing his response to Danny.

Dream: hey, it’s no big deal  
Dream: and I’m really sorry about all of this happening to you  
Dream: and dw about that, they’re always like this  
Dream: oh hey you wanna see something funny? you’re still watching the stream, right?

Dream’s chat continued to explode as the seconds elapsed. Danny answered Dream, still feeling giddy as he watched the messages fly by on Twitch.

Danny: Thank you, really. I know it's a big ask. And yeah I’m watching. What is it?

On the stream, Dream cleared his throat and began speaking. Danny was once again reminded of how attractive he found the masked streamer’s voice, before he remembered to listen to the words Dream was saying.

“Sheesh, guys. You really wanna know what I’m doing?”

Dream’s chat was spammed again, but this time with eager agreement. Clearly, they really did want to know what he was doing. 

“Okay, okay. Well, I don’t want to say too much but..” Dream paused for dramatic effect as chat went wild, filling with theories about what this announcement could possibly be.

“Sapnap and I are gonna have a temporary roommate! And before you ask, no it isn’t George yet. Anyway, that’s all I’m going to say, so let's get back to the game.”

And just like that, Dream casually continued playing. His chat, however, was anything but casual. They were losing their minds over the announcement. Dream chuckled at the reactiveness of his fanbase as he played, but made no further mention of Danny’s new living arrangements.

Danny genuinely laughed out loud. It was a broken sort of laugh, his voice raw from crying, but it was a laugh nonetheless. Dream’s confidence amazed him, and it really was funny to watch how wild his fans got from the slightest mention of Dream’s real life. While Danny felt a little bit anxious that Dream had made such a public announcement, he was a bit too tired to worry about that. 

Dream stopped talking in his stream again, and Danny looked immediately to his phone. Sure enough, Dream was typing. 

Dream: you’ll need a plane ticket, right?  
Dream: I can buy it  
Dream: the earliest flight from chicago to orlando I can see is at 2 tomorrow, is that okay?

Danny: Oh no, I can’t make you pay for my ticket. I’ll buy it

Dream: little too late for that, I’m sending them to you now :)

Danny sighed, running his hands through his hair. Had Dream really just done that? Bought a plane ticket for Danny like it was nothing? Switching back over to Twitch, he saw that Dream’s stream had once again resumed, and nothing in the younger man’s voice had changed. Danny was kind of in awe. Dream was acting so decisively, so boldly. Danny wasn’t sure how he felt about the lack of control that he had in the situation. It was equal parts exhilarating and terrifying. And, Danny had to admit, kind of hot. Once again, he banished the thought. It was more important now than ever before that he kept his feelings for Dream platonic, at least externally. He wouldn’t, no, he couldn’t, ruin this friendship. Not after Dream had been so generous and caring while Danny was at his darkest point. He resolved himself, with all of the strength he could muster, that his secret feelings for Dream would stay just that: secret. 

With that thought on his mind, Danny began to tune out, letting the horrors of his day wash away under the calming sound of Dream’s voice. It wasn’t a particularly chill stream, but Danny’s eyelids still began to feel heavy as the warmth of Dream’s voice filled his ears, surrounding him with a feeling of comfort. 

Slowly, a peaceful sleep claimed Danny. Though his hotel bed was uncomfortable and the room unfamiliar, with Dream’s voice, it was perfect.


End file.
